


Cowboys and Outlaws

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys, Digital Art, M/M, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: A few wild west alternate universe takes on John and Rodney.





	Cowboys and Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the [Whatif_au](http://whatif-au.dreamwidth.org/) western challenge.

click through for full size

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/4ec4/7sn47hcv6uvtbz0zg.jpg)      [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/51ce/phvcd9ckygg2huazg.jpg) [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f1b7/dl5u6u12zroiwlyzg.jpg><img%20src=)

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7f05/6wzlxb9k8vnzr0bzg.jpg)      [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/884b/clbljs6sr6fah2qzg.jpg) [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f1b7/dl5u6u12zroiwlyzg.jpg><img%20src=)

 


End file.
